


A Wild Ride

by mean_whale



Series: Rides [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Crying, Dirty Talk, Fear, First Time, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rape, Rimming, Sad Ending, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto heads home after a long practise when a stranger decides to have his way with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wild Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a thing I needed to write.  
> I'm tired, but hopefully I didn't make any glaring errors.

The practise had been going on for much longer than usual, and after Bokuto separated from his group of team mates, the quietness of his surroundings hit him. The weather was nice and cool on his slightly damp skin. He was fresh out of the shower and hadn’t done his hair just for the trip back home. It hung over his forehead and he pushed it away.  
  
He was crossing over the park, and was thinking about calling Kuroo, when he thought he saw something move in the corner of his eye. He turned to look, but before he could even properly settle his eyes on the bush on his left side, a hand grabbed him from behind. The hand pressed firmly against his mouth, and a strong arm wrapped around his waist. Bokuto was too surprised to even react when the stranger pulled him away from the path and towards the suspicious public bathroom at the edge of the park. Bokuto staggered, and tried to struggle.  
  
Struggling did nothing; the person holding him was too strong, and Bokuto was worn out from practise. He was dragged into the bathroom, and the door closed with a creak behind them. The bleak light made the worn out place look even seedier than it would have otherwise looked. Bokuto tried to look in the mirror to see who his assailant was, but he was forcefully turned around and pushed against a stall door.  
  
“No peeking,” growled a low voice into his ear.  
  
Bokuto shuddered as he felt the puffs of breath on his neck. The man behind him pushed his body flush against his back, and let go of his waist. Bokuto did his best to push the man away and get out of his position, but the man pinned him against the door and wrapped his free hand around his neck. He gave a squeeze, not very strong, but enough to make breathing a slightly bit harder.  
  
“Now be a good boy and I won’t have to hurt you,” the man grunted.  
  
Panic was setting in. Bokuto couldn’t help trying to get free again. The hand around his neck tightened, cutting off air almost completely.  
  
“Listen to me, and nothing bad will happen to you,” the man said almost soothingly.  
  
Bokuto stopped struggling, and the hand around his neck loosened its hold, until it withdrew completely. The hand next found its way to his hips, and Bokuto was almost hoping it was back at his neck. Suddenly he realised all too well where this was all going, and his legs started shaking.  
  
“Don’t be scared,” the man said. “I won’t hurt you. I’ll make you feel real good.”  
  
When Bokuto didn’t move in any way, the man gave him more space, but still had one hand firmly over his mouth. Bokuto was trying to not feel how a brave hand was stroking his side, until it made its way to his stomach and lower still. Surprisingly nimble fingers popped open the button of his slacks, and soon enough the hand pushed his underwear out of the way. His pants were pooling around his ankles on the filthy floor, and he tried to only think about that, about what a shame it was to have to wash them again after just having them cleaned.  
  
As much as he tried, he soon found it impossible to distract himself from the way the man was now touching him. His hand was soft against his skin, and the way it circled his hips and felt around before taking a hold of his cock was almost tender. Bokuto squeezed his eyes closed, as if it would help him get out of the situation. This was not how he wanted his first experience with sex to go. Suddenly he was flooded with regret over always being so focused on volleyball and all the other things that distracted him from finding a relationship. He should have gone all the way that one time they had been to a party and a girl had invited him to the bathroom with her and offered to go down on him. He should have said yes. He should have approached his feelings for the special someone in his heart in a direct manner instead of circling around not quite sure whether to take the first step or not.  
  
This stranger was now the first person to ever touch his cock, and it felt good. Tears flooded Bokuto’s eyes when he felt himself getting hard in the hands of this predator. He leaned his forehead on the stall door, but couldn’t help feeling the delicious pull of the hand working his shaft.  
  
“I told you you’d like it,” the man behind him said before letting go of his cock.  
  
Bokuto nearly whined at the loss, but was able to hold back his voice just in time. The hand that had been working him hard was now sliding over his thigh.  
  
“You have such an impressive body”, the man said. “You’re an athlete of some sort?”  
  
Bokuto didn’t reply in any way, but the man was clearly not expecting a response. His hand rubbed at Bokuto’s legs before slipping between them. His wrist was pushed against Bokuto’s ass crack as his fingers explored the warmth of his skin.  
  
“Now stay nice and quiet,” the man said.  
  
Slowly the man let go of his jaw, and when Bokuto didn’t let out a voice of any kind, he relaxed a bit and took a hold of Bokuto’s ass with both hands.  
  
“Such good cheeks,” the man mumbled to himself as his hands kneaded the tight flesh.  
  
Bokuto leaned his forehead more firmly against the door so he wouldn’t lean into the touch. He didn’t dare try to pull away from the hands exploring his backside. He jumped when the man spread his cheeks apart, and heard a low chuckle from behind.  
  
“Never had your ass played with?”  
  
Bokuto didn’t have to say anything to make it clear that no, he had never had anyone play with his ass. Every touch close to his puckered hole made him startle, and, as the man seemed to enjoy that, those touches were unpredictable. The hands squeezed his cheeks hard, as a pair of thumbs was pressing against his hole, not penetrating, but still working him open in a devious way.  
  
“So innocent,” the man sighed.  
  
Bokuto could feel the man bend down behind him. A part of him wanted to try to run, but a bigger part of him was rooted in place in fear. There was no way he could outrun the man with his pants restraining the movements of his legs. He balled his hands into tight fists.  
  
When a slick tongue made its way towards his hole, he was startled again. Bokuto was no fool: he had learned about anal a long time ago, and he had sometimes played with his ass, pushed a finger in to see how it feels, and found it rather enjoyable. He had thought about bottoming for the one person in his mind as he rode his own fingers into orgasm. He knew where this was going, and he didn’t want it one bit.  
  
The man spread his butt cheeks with his fingers and licked over the pucker that twitched under the stimulation. Bokuto actually pressed his hips forward in the hopes of stopping what was happening, but the tongue relentlessly pressed against his ass. The man kissed his hole, sucked on the skin, and licked again. Bokuto’s legs were starting to shake, but this time it wasn’t because of fear. His cock jumped to the feeling of the man working his mouth over his hole, and a tiny part of him, which he would later deny completely, was hoping that the man would fill him already.  
  
When Bokuto felt the tip of the man’s tongue penetrate him, he couldn’t hold back a whimper. The man smiled against his ass and pushed further in. The tongue wiggled in an out, and Bokuto was pressing his hips toward the man. Tears fell down his face, but he couldn’t stop seeking the pleasure of getting his ass rimmed. His cock was weeping pre-come, and he felt like the very core of him was on fire.  
  
Eventually the mouth withdrew, and Bokuto sobbed.  
  
“Don’t worry,” the man said. “There’s more to come.”  
  
The knowledge of what was going to happen next made Bokuto shiver. He clamped his own hands over his mouth to not cry out. He wasn’t sure whether he wanted to escape or have more. He heard the man shuffle behind him, his cock was dripping wet, and his asshole was twitching in anticipation. Yet he was also aware of the fact that he was leaning against a worn out door, and his feet were firmly planted on a filthy floor, and sobs were ripping through his body.  
  
“Don’t be afraid,” the man said, as if that would soothe him.  
  
Bokuto braced himself, but when the man started pushing his cock against his ass, he winced. He stiffened completely, but the man simply pushed harder against the tight muscle, spreading his cheeks wide apart. Slowly the tip of his cock tore open the tightly shut hole and pressed in. The pain was a burn, and Bokuto couldn’t stop the scream that was trapped behind his hands. The man continued to push into him, and it felt like the entire world was ripped apart. Bokuto had never been as aware of his body as he was now that the pain was crippling him. He would have collapsed to the floor had he not been standing so close to the wall.  
  
The pain lost its worst sting when the man stopped moving. Bokuto felt hips press against his ass when hands let go of his cheeks to take a hold of his hips. The man pulled Bokuto’s hips toward himself, and Bokuto didn’t stop him.  
  
“You’re so nice and tight,” the man whispered right into his ear, and it sent shivers of disgust down his entire body. “Nothing beats a virgin ass.”  
  
With that the man pulled out and pushed back in. He moved in long, slow strokes, each one slightly less painful than the previous, but the pain never completely disappeared. The man sped up the thrusts, pulling Bokuto’s hips back to him with each push.  
  
“Your ass jiggles in such a nice way,” the man said with a groan. “The moment I saw you I knew you would look good spread around my cock.”  
  
Bokuto tried to block out the words. He didn’t want to think about what he looked like right now, being fucked hard by a stranger. He didn’t want that image in his head, because it would ruin all the future times he would have sex.  
  
“You’re taking my cock so well,” the man breathed. “You’re a little slut, aren’t you? So thirsty for my cock.”  
  
Bokuto wanted to curl up into a small ball and disappear. He had never felt so dirty in his entire life, and he knew this was the kind of dirt that wouldn’t wash off like a layer of sweat would. He desperately wanted it all to be over so he could pretend it was just a bad dream and nothing more.  
  
“Your hole is so good,” the man moaned, “it’s squeezing me in all the right places.”  
  
The man was now thrusting into him with abandon. Suddenly Bokuto’s entire body jolted with a surge of pleasure, when the cock inside him hit a spot. He couldn’t supress the moan rising from his throat, and the man chuckled.  
  
“Enjoying it, are you? Of course a cock slut like you will enjoy having his ass filled to the brim.”  
  
The man slowed down to angle his thrusts in a new way, and as he started moving, his cock hit Bokuto’s prostate with every thrust. Bokuto couldn’t keep his voice down, and he moaned with the movement. His cock was getting achingly hard again, and he really wanted to reach out and touch it. He couldn’t remove his hands from over his mouth, however. He was holding onto himself like it was his last lifeline.  
  
Bokuto felt the body of the man press closer to him. He wanted to pull away, but there was no room for him to move. The man let go of his hips to touch his chest through his shirt.  
  
“You have such good boobs too,” the man grunted. “It’s a shame I didn’t think to play with them more.”  
  
With that Bokuto felt the man’s hips stutter and hot come spurted deep into him. The man continued his thrusts until he was milked dry. With a satisfied growl he pulled his softening cock out of Bokuto.  
  
“You truly have the best ass,” the man said and trailed a finger along the crack.  
  
Bokuto heard the man pull his pants up and buckle his belt.  
  
“Thanks for the ride,” the man said and slapped Bokuto’s ass before briskly walking out.  
  
Bokuto stood there trying to breathe. His entire body shivered, and he felt come starting to trickle out of his abused hole. He still had his hands clamped over his mouth, and sobs ripped through his body as he slowly opened his eyes only to be blinded by tears.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want to continue this maybe at some point.


End file.
